First Encounter
by g-dino
Summary: A chaque année scolaire , Jean se trouve une nouvelle obsession. Cette fois-ci c'est d'un très beau jeune homme dont il s'est entiché. Mais Jean est quelqu'un de renfermé alors il sera difficile pour lui de l'approcher. Et pourtant... (UPDATE: 01/10/2016)
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affection pour le couple Marco/Jean. J'ai parfois écrit quelques trucs sur eux mais jamais très potables. Il est très difficile pour moi d'écrire des choses "plausibles" sur Jean et Marco et sur la relation qu'ils entretiennent. Je me suis alors dit que ce serait peut-être plus facile de les mettre en scène dans un univers alternatif. Plus moderne. A la fac. L'histoire s'étendra sur plusieurs chapitres , ça c'est sûr , car tout ne sera pas concret dès le début.**_

 _ **VOICI DONC LA BÊTE!**_

* * *

A chaque nouvelle année scolaire , Jean se trouvait une nouvelle obsession. Des personnes qu'il admirait , qui l'attiraient mais qu'il n'approchait jamais. Pas qu'il n'osait pas , il n'était pas quelqu'un de timide. Il ne voyait juste pas l'intérêt de se rapprocher de personnes qui , il en était persuadé , ne témoigneront aucune affection pour lui. Jean était quelqu'un d'associable , de pessimiste. Il ne nourrissait que des sentiments négatifs.

Il se contentait donc de ne les regarder que de loin. Et au fond de lui , il essayait de se persuader que ça lui suffisait.

L'année dernière , c'était une jolie asiatique qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Des traits fins , une belle silhouette élancée et une aura mystérieuse qui lui proférait un certain charisme. On ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer cette fille.

Malheureusement , son cœur était déjà pris et aucun autre homme n'avait l'air de l'intéresser. C'était même à se demander s'ils existaient à ses yeux. Jean s'était donc fait une raison et était vite passé à autre chose.

Mais son obsession actuelle allait être difficile à oublier.

Cette fois-ci c'était d'un très beau jeune homme dont il s'était entiché. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il flashait sur une personne du même sexe que lui. Il pouvait être attiré autant par des garçons que par des filles.

Il s'appelait Marco. Il était grand et avait des épaules larges. Son visage était doux et ses yeux dégageaient quelque chose de candide , de sincère. Le sourire radieux qu'il affichait souvent n'était pas hypocrite. Il était naturellement gentil. Et les petites tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues faisaient fondre Jean à chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Absolument tout chez Marco lui plaisait.

Dans l'amphi. de son université , il s'était placé à un endroit où il pouvait le regarder au mieux. Par moment , il levait les yeux de ses cours pour admirer son profil. De ce côté , il paraissait assez enfantin avec son petit nez rebondi. Mais de face , malgré ses grands yeux , il arborait un air tellement séduisant , une carrure si mature. Il n'avait définitivement rien d'un enfant. Et ça devenait insupportable pour Jean de ne pas être plus proche de lui.

D'ordinaire , ça lui aurait été égal de ne rien tenter. Il s'avouait toujours vaincu. Mais là , ce Marco n'avait pas l'air si inaccessible que ça. Il était certes assez populaire mais il n'avait pas spécialement d'amis fixes. Et surtout , il n'avait pas de petite amie. Jean le sut en surprenant une de ses conversations avec un autre étudiant. A partir de cet instant , il se promit de faire quelque chose. Mais c'était beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'il croyait. Passer des années sans faire un seul premier pas vers l'autre , ça n'aidait pas à vaincre son appréhension des autres. Ca l'avait plus renfermé qu'autre chose. Mais il voulait tellement être avec lui , voir à quoi le quotidien ressemblerait à ses côtés.

Et son envie avait été renforcée lorsqu'il eut son premier contact avec lui.

* * *

Jean arrivait en cours souvent au dernier moment mais ce jour-ci , il était vraiment en retard. Il ouvrit la porte battante et vit que tout le monde était déjà installé , apte à suivre le cours. Il n'aimait pas ça et il se maudit d'avoir autant traîné. Il chercha furtivement une place vide et se rendit compte que celles de devant étaient toutes prises.

 _Tch_

Il baissa les yeux pour ne croiser aucun regard et continua sa route jusqu'aux derniers rangs. Toujours sans regarder autour de lui , il prit finalement place à une rangée qui lui paraissait dégagée. Mais elle n'était pas vide. En un éclair , il enleva son blouson en cuir puis retira tout ce dont il avait besoin hors de son sac. Un soupir qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit lui échappa. Ses yeux avaient l'air fatigués et il se dit qu'aujourd'hui , il allait vraiment avoir du mal à se concentrer. De plus , c'était 8h20 du matin et de ce fait , toutes les lumières de la grande salle étaient allumées. Jean voulait rentrer chez lui , fermer ses yeux et oublier tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'à maintenant.

D'ordinaire , Jean était quelqu'un de plutôt studieux. Malgré son caractère et son allure légèrement patibulaire et rebelle , il se débrouillait toujours pour avoir des bonnes notes. Mais aujourd'hui , il ne voulait vraiment pas faire d'efforts. De là où il était , il surplombait tout l'amphi et pouvait voir facilement tout ce qu'il s'y passait. Et , par extension , se chercher une petite occupation lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Ses yeux parcoururent toute l'étendue de la salle. Il ne trouvait pas Marco. Un toussotement se fit alors entendre. Juste tout près de lui. Un toussotement qui le fit frisonner.

 _Oh mon Dieu._

Il se tourna alors avec appréhension vers la source du bruit. C'était bien ce à quoi il pensait. Aussitôt après avoir vu Marco assis à peine deux sièges plus loin à sa gauche , il retourna vivement la tête. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Comment n'avait-il pas pu l'apercevoir?

Sur le coup , il n'avait pas vu le jeune homme. Il voulait tellement s'asseoir au plus vite et éviter les regards posés sur lui à son arrivée qu'il n'avait même pas levé les yeux une seule fois. C'était un peu gros mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il s'était passé. Au plus grand damne de Jean , qui était à la fois paniqué , anxieux et heureux.

 _S'il me parle , comment je fais?_


	2. Chapter 2

Le cœur de Jean ne tenait plus en place. Il se savait rouge sur tout le visage , il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de ses joues. Il pria pour que Marco ne lui parle pas à ce moment-là. Son stress lui faisait faire des gribouillis sans queue ni tête sur son cahier qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Il était comme fige et il se sentait tellement idiot de se mettre dans des états pareils. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour qu'il daigne enfin lever les yeux de son cahier. Mais il n'était pas plus à l'aise pour autant. La présence de Marco lui faisait perdre toute concentration. Il n'avait jamais été si près de lui. Tout était nouveau: les bruits qu'il faisait en tournant les pages de son cahier , son stylo qu'il ouvrait et refermait... Et ses légers reniflements ou raclements de gorge qui à chaque fois faisaient bondir son cœur.

"Excuse-moi..."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Ça y'est. Marco lui parlait et il ne s'était même pas préparé. Il se retourna en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible et se retrouva face au visage de Marco. Ses grands yeux brillants étaient posés sur Jean , qui lui luttait pour soutenir son regard. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne faisait pas une tête bizarre. Un faible "Mm?" fut tout ce qu'il put sortir.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer ta leçon? J'ai loupé ce que vient de dire le prof."

C'était finalement très simple. Jean n'avait rien à répondre. Il devait juste lui passer son cahier ,sans un mot. Mais il tilta en voyant son contenu. Il n'avait strictement rien noté et toute la page était noircie de gribouillis. Il le recouvra d'un coup avec ses mains , presque instinctivement.

"Ça ne prendra que deux minutes." dit-il en voyant Jean renfrogné sur son cahier.

Ce dernier retira alors ses mains , dévoilant à Marco son contenu.

"Désolé..." marmonna t-il.

Son voisin laissa échapper un petit rire.

"C'est pas grave. Je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre."

Ce qu'il fit à une fille devant lui.

"Merci , Annie."

Jean se maudissait de l'intérieur. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé lui rendre service lui aussi... Mais à la place , il passait pour quelqu'un de laxiste. Mais c'était sans compter l'innocence de Marco , qui lui avait l'air de se fichtre pas mal de cette situation et qui surtout ne jugerait jamais quelqu'un avec seulement une première impression. Tandis que Jean nourrissait une fois de plus un sentiment de regret bien trop exagéré , le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur lui tendit sa feuille.

"C'est le début du cours. Tu devrais le recopier sinon il te manquera des trucs pour le contrôle."

Après avoir fixé le papier pendant quelques secondes , le temps d'atterrir , il se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

"Merci."

Cet exploit ajouté au sourire que Marco lui adressa en retour sonnaient comme un nouvel espoir pour Jean.

* * *

 ** _Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette fic parce que moi... J'ai plein d'idées mais le début , la première rencontre et le développement d'une relation ... c'est dur à écrire. J'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est plat et chiant. help meh_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**MirryD : Sur le coup , je n'ai pas pensé à te remercier. Merci pour tes compliments! C'est chose faite désormais.**_

 _ **Cat : Merci! Oui , la longueur des chapitres est problématique , voire frustrante. J'essaie d'y remédier mais certaine de mes phrases sonnent bien comme conclusion de chapitre , alors je me vois mal continuer après...**_

 _ **Akana-sama** **: Merci pour ton commentaire franc! Je me sens tellement nulle de poster ça ... En comparaison à d'autres fics françaises JeanMarco ... on peut dire que c'est assez plat haha. Je suis contente que ce couple te plaise en tout cas!**_

* * *

Jean partit du cours le premier , comme à son habitude. Il était au fond mais il s'était dirigé vers la sortie avec une telle rapidité que pratiquement personne ne s'était encore levé. Marco en fut d'ailleurs étonné. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots durant le cours et au fond de lui , il ne voulait pas se cantonner à ça. Il était persuadé que Jean était quelqu'un de gentil malgré son air bourru. Lui aussi se précipita vers la sortie avant de perdre le jeune homme de vue.

"Attends!"

Jean ne se retourna pas. Il avait déjà son casque vissé sur les oreilles. Mais une prise sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Marco l'avait retenu.

 _Qu'est ce qu'il me veut?_

Le casque glissa le long de son crâne pour atterrir sur sa nuque.

"Tu veux qu'on aille manger ensemble?"

Même si à l'intérieur de lui , il bouillonnait , Jean acquiesça silencieusement.

Au moment de s'installer à une table , il se demanda encore pourquoi il l'avait invité. Au final , il s'était surpris à parler avec lui plus que la normale , de tout et de rien. Le jeune homme avait réussi à le mettre à l'aise.

Et son enthousiasme était réciproque.

 _Il peut sourire finalement._

Marco avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'incroyable. Et il s'en félicitait. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais il l'avait déjà observé vaguement avant ce jour. Il essayait toujours de se faire remarquer le moins possible , il ne s'imposait pas , ne se mélangeait pas...

Mais aujourd'hui , une opportunité s'était présentée à Marco.

A partir de là , les deux jeunes hommes devinrent plus proches. Jean ressentait toujours quelque chose de spécial pour Marco et ce dernier s'interrogeait toujours sur son nouvel ami. Car Jean n'était finalement épanoui qu'à ses côtés. S'il avait le malheur d'être séparé de lui , il retrouvait son attitude froide.

Et voir un sourire discret se dessiner soudainement sur le visage de Jean quand il le voyait arriver lui donnait à chaque fois un frisson. Il se sentait privilégié et il se surprit à aimer ça. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas spécialement l'aider à s'ouvrir aux autres. A quoi cela lui servirait-il? Jean lui dirait sûrement de se mêler de ses affaires.

En fait , il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 bouclé! L'histoire prend un tournant assez inattendu pour moi puisque je n'aurais pas imaginé mettre en scène Marco en mec possessif un jour... Suite aux review que j'ai reçu , j'essaie au mieux de proposer quelque chose de plus interessant. On verra comment ça va évoluer!_**

 ** _SEE YOU SOON_**


	4. Chapter 4

Frapper , tirer , trancher , vaincre une flopée d'ennemis maléfiques et démentiels dans des univers improbables où la notion de gravité n'existe plus. Garder son sang-froid dans des situations extrêmes , avoir un sens de la répartie aiguisé en toutes circonstances... Jean aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être à la place au moins une fois d'un des héros de jeux vidéos qu'il incarnait. Juste pour se défouler et avoir la classe.

Depuis presque trois heures , ses doigts s'acharnaient sur les boutons de sa manette , laissant échapper des "tic tic" nerveux dans toute la pièce. Il était midi et ce fut pourtant la première chose qu'il décida de faire en se levant. En week-end , les révisions peuvent bien attendre un peu. Mais ses yeux commençaient à lui faire mal et sa tête était lourde. Rester trop longtemps devant un écran n'était pas une bonne chose , il le savait.

Il s'étira et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Les bras en arrière , il soupira.

 _Je fais quoi maintenant?_

Il pensa alors à Marco. Il avait vraiment envie de le voir. S'ils étaient plus que des amis , peut-être se verraient-ils plus souvent? Cette pensée lui fit mal au coeur. Il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit mais son visage revenait à chaque fois. Quand il jouait , au moins , il ne pensait pas à la vraie vie.

Sans réfléchir , il se changea rapidement , enfila sa veste et sortit. Il voulait juste prendre l'air. Les alentours de la résidence universitaire où il habitait étaient calmes , c'était l'automne et la température était parfaite. Jean se dit qu'un petit tour du quartier serait amplement suffisant.

Comme souvent , il croisa ces deux filles qui se tenaient toujours la main. Une petite blonde et une grande brune. Il les avait déjà vu une fois à l'université mais elles n'étaient pas dans la même filière que lui. Ce qu'il savait en tout cas , c'est qu'elles étaient très amoureuses. Elles en avaient l'air du moins. Et il les enviait pour ça. Il se retourna pour les observer une dernière fois , comme s'il voulait se faire du mal. Il continua de marcher vaguement tout en les regardant s'éloigner. Vu qu'il ne regardait pas devant lui , il percuta vite quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un en l'occurrence.

Tandis que l'autre commençait à s'excuser de son étourderie , Jean tourna la tête et leva les yeux. Il afficha alors un air aussi étonné que son interlocuteur , dont le visage désolé se transforma aussitôt en visage radieux.

 _Marco!_

"Jean! C'était toi!"

Son visage lui apparut auréolé de lumière , telle une apparition divine.

"Tu devrais regarder devant toi quand même."

Jean le regarda droit devant les yeux.

"Toi aussi." bougonna t-il.

"Je lisais un truc sur mon téléphone. Mais... ouais , t'as raison."

Ils rirent alors spontanément avant de continuer à marcher ensemble.

"- Tu comptais aller où?

\- Je faisais juste un tour. J'habites juste là." Il pointa son immeuble du doigt.

"- Et toi?

\- Je rentre de la fac. J'avais un cours."

Jean parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis tilta.

"Ah... oui. T'as pris une option , c'est ça?"

Marco acquiesça. Cette découverte le fit encore plus culpabiliser de n'avoir rien fait de sa matinée. Mais pourquoi ne continuerait-il pas sa journée d'une meilleure façon? C'est ce qu'il pensa et il se permit donc de lui proposer quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant.

"- Tu veux venir chez moi?

\- Carrément ouais!"

La réponse de Marco fut aussi enthousiaste qu'immédiate. Jean en fut d'ailleurs étonné.

"Ouh la t'es si content que ça de venir chez moi? Y a rien d'extraordinaire , j'te préviens..."

Il rigola légèrement.

"- J'ai juste envie de voir où tu vis. Comment c'est et comment tu te débrouilles vu que tu habites seul.

\- ... Tu t'prends pour ma mère?"

Marco sourit de plus belle en marmonnant un "Mais non , mais non..."

* * *

Jean voulait paraître inflexible mais son coeur qui battait à toute vitesse en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Il eut presque du mal à ouvrir sa porte tellement il avait le trac. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'ils étaient un couple et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir leur première fois.

 _Loin de là..._

Le simple fait que Marco soit dans son appartement , qu'il découvre son environnement... ça le travaillait quand même pas mal.

"Oooh , c'est plutôt grand en fait!"

Marco parut inspecter les lieux avec ses yeux brillants , scrutant chaque recoin du hall d'entrée , puis du salon. Il s'assit alors brusquement sur le canapé en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Jean rougit discrètement.

 _Woah... Il est pas gêné comme mec en fait..._

"- C'est bien rangé en plus.

\- Bah... C'est pas comme si j'avais une masse de trucs non plus."

Il balança sa veste sur l'adossoir du canapé et s'assit à côté de Marco.

"Et cette console , c'est toi qui te l'ai payé?..."

Jean laissa échapper un petit rire.

"- J'lai embarqué de chez moi et je l'ai depuis longtemps. Déjà que j'ai du mal à m'organiser avec ce que je gagne alors j'peux pas me permettre de m'acheter un truc à 200 balles...

\- Ooh , tu m'en vois désolé. dit-il ironiquement.

\- Tu t'fous d'ma gueule?"

Marco lui frotta les cheveux en guise de réponse. Il le faisait souvent ces temps-ci. Du moins à chaque fois que Jean paraissait inconfortable. Et il ne savait jamais comme interpréter ça.

Etant donné la gêne qu'il accumulait , il préféra remettre son jeu en marche.

"- Tu m'invites pour finalement jouer à ta console?

\- Pas l'choix. Faut que j'finisse ce chapitre.

\- Mouais. C'est quel jeu?

\- Devil May Cry. Le 5.

\- Connais pas."

La cinématique de Mundus , annonciatrice d'un prochain combat , se mit en marche. Jean ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Les cinématiques n'avaient jamais été son truc , ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

"- Il te ressemble un peu ce mec.

\- Dante? T'es fou toi.

\- Si , y a un air avec la coupe de cheveux. Et il est classe.

\- Et moi je suis classe peut-être?

\- Ben ouais , faut pas que tu te déprécies comme ça hein..."

Jean se retourna et le regarda avec un air étonné , comme s'il attendait que Marco ajoute quelque chose. Mais ce dernier ne fit que lui adresser un énième sourire en retour.

"Jean...?"

Marco rapprocha son visage du sien en voyant son malaise visible. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter , Jean était devenu plus dégagé , plus accessible... Mais son tempérament farouche resurgissait parfois. Evidemment , Marco se posait des questions. Sur son côté secret , sur le fait qu'il disait rarement ce qu'il ressentait , qu'il soit blasé de tout. Mais son côté je-m'en-foutiste l'avait en quelque sorte séduit et il l'appréciait comme ça. Il s'était naturellement entiché de lui , sans raisons particulières.

"...Quoi?"

Jean avait chaud. Très chaud. Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il soutenait son regard.

Marco jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers la télévision.

"Ton jeu... La cinématique est finie."

Il tourna vivement la tête vers son écran. Dante attendait , immobile , pour qu'on le contrôle. Jean se rua vers sa manette en lançant un juron.

Ce fut pour Marco une libération.

 _Qu'est ce que j'allais lui dire?..._


	5. Chapter 5

Il était temps pour Marco de rentrer. Hormis ce petit moment gênant et pour le moins étrange qui avait précédé , Jean avait pu profiter d'un bon moment avec son ami , avec l'homme dont il était amoureux. Mais ce ne fut pas sans arrières-pensées. Depuis le début , Jean avait remarqué que Marco était plus grand que lui. Quelques centimètres les séparaient mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé , c'était sa carrure à la fois imposante et fière. Des épaules plus larges , de longues jambes , un dos musclé... Jean n'était pas maigrichon mais il n'avait pas un corps aussi athlétique que le sien.

Voir son torse ainsi mis en valeur par son t-shirt lui avait donné de telles pensées qu'il n'avait parfois pas pu le regarder dans les yeux. Lui-même se trouvait bizarre par moment. Etre aussi farouche allait le trahir , il en était sûr.

"On se refera ça un de ces quatre , ok?"

Jean acquiesça avec un simple sourire.

"Tu voulais que je reste plus longtemps?"

Son coeur rata un bond. Il avait tapé dans le mille.

"-Tu t'sens pas trop désiré là , ça va?...

-Je t'ai vu faire la tronche quand je t'ai dit que je devais partir."

Marco était décidément trop perspicace. Beaucoup trop. Jean savait qu'il devait faire une tête bizarre , à la frontière de la gêne et du mécontentement. Il préféra la détourner du visage souriant de son vis-à-vis , visiblement fier d'avoir lu en lui.

Il passa sa main sur ses cheveux en les frottant gentiment.

"T'es mignon."

Là , c'était pire. Il sentait le feu monter vers ses joues. Entendre ça de sa bouche l'avait surpris , c'était le cas de le dire. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces mots lui seraient adressées un jour. Et il préféra ne pas savoir s'il blaguait ou non. Il le retourna et le poussa vers la sortie.

"Tu dois être..."

Il recommençait à tout rejeter en bloc.

"...vraiment fatigué..."

Mais ses mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

"...pour sortir des conneries pareilles."

Arrivés devant l'entrée , il retira ses mains du dos de Marco , tandis que ce dernier se retournait.

"Mais je suis sincère."

Toujours avec le sourire , ce qui avait le don de déstabiliser Jean. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Il y avait encore plus de tendresse dans son regard et presque quelque chose de résigné dans le son de sa voix.

Jean allait peut-être reconsidérer la question tout compte fait. Deux "amis" n'ont pas de conversation aussi ambiguë.

"Tu...la prochaine fois , reste dormir."

Sa proposition le surprit autant à lui-même qu'à Marco. Il voulut se cacher dans un trou pour ça.

"Ok!"

Marco avait l'air ravi. Quelques mots de circonstances , un serrage de main (qui parut presque déplacé à Jean après une situation pareille) et il rentra finalement chez lui.

Après avoir fermé la porte , Jean resta bloqué un petit moment , son visage caché par ses mains.

Etait-ce son tour?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mlle Kirschtein: ça fait plaisir autant d'enthousiasme! Merci!_**

 ** _MirryD: j'espère que les chapitres qui suivront te plairont tout autant (et à tout le monde aussi d'ailleurs)! Merci à toi aussi!_**

* * *

La vision de deux épaules fortes juste au dessus de lui. Ses mains y sont agrippées et tentent tant bien que mal de rapprocher son corps à celui qui le surplombe. Mais il ne peut pas se redresser. Il se sent lourd. Ses cuisses sont écartées par Marco qui , progressivement , s'allonge sur lui. Un sourire toujours chaleureux lui apparaît en coup de vent avant que son visage se colle sur le sien. Bouche contre joue. Il sent ses lèvres chaudes caresser son épiderme. Et cette main électrique qui continue de lui caresser les cheveux. Des mouvements , circulaires , tendres , dignes d'un masseur professionnel. Leurs deux corps s'appuient l'un contre l'autre plus intensément. Pris de court par le bien-être que lui apporte ce contact , il ouvre partiellement sa bouche pour laisser échapper un gémissement. Mais rien ne sort.

* * *

Jean ouvrit ses yeux fatigués. Enroulé sous sa couette , la seule chaleur qu'il ressentait était celle de son propre corps , brûlant de frustration après un rêve pareil. La nuit dernière , il avait essayé de rechercher le contact que lui procurait la main de Marco sur son crâne. De fil en aiguille , il s'était imaginé son ami le toucher ailleurs...et s'était finalement excité tout seul. Sur le coup , il avait adoré. Mais en y repensant , il se trouvait ridicule. Son rêve allait sans doute le poursuivre toute la journée et lui apporter une dose de gêne suffisante pour qu'il ne puisse pas regarder proprement Marco dans les yeux. Encore une fois.

En arrivant dans son amphi -bondé comme à chaque début d'année- , il vit Marco lui faire un signe de la main. Avec le monde qu'il y avait , ce petit coup de pouce était le bienvenu. Il fut tout de même surpris qu'il s'assied spontanément au fond. Mais il n'était pas seul. Sur le coup , il n'avait pas vu , mais deux personnes se trouvaient à sa gauche. Une fille -assez mignonne- avec une queue de cheval et un garçon , l'air vif et avec une boule à zéro. Jean soupira. Il ne se voyait pas sympathiser avec eux. Surtout qu'ils lui brisait le peu d'intimité qu'il avait avec Marco. Et pourquoi c'était précisément le fille qui était assise à côté de lui? Pourquoi pas l'autre? Jean ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas intéressée par lui. Il cogita durement sur la question tandis qu'il s'installait .

Marco le regardait faire du coin de l'œil. Il ne manquait pas une miette de chacun de ses mouvements. Même des choses aussi banales que sortir ses affaires paraissaient captivantes à ses yeux , du moins quand c'était Jean qui les faisait. Il était intéressé par lui et il commençait petit à petit à s'en rendre compte.

"Ils ont vu que j'étais seul alors ils ont insisté pour s'asseoir à côté de moi."

Pour que Marco justifie leur présence comme ça , Jean se dit qu'il paraissait peut-être agacé à ses yeux. Il lui fit donc bien comprendre qu'il s'en fichait et que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Même si c'était totalement faux.

La fille se pencha pour faire signe à Jean.

"Salut!"

Elle affichait un large sourire et avait l'air d'être ce genre de fille sociables , qui aiment parler avec tout le monde. Un peu comme Marco , mais avec une touche d'indiscrétion en plus.

"- Salut.

\- Je m'appelle Sasha et lui c'est Connie , dit-elle en pointant du doigt le garçon derrière elle. Toi , tu es...

\- Jean."

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Jean leva un sourcil.

 _Attention à ce que tu vas m'sortir connasse..._

"Jean... ? c'est pas un peu vieil...aie!"

Elle reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de l'autre garçon.

"T'es sérieuse toi? T'as aucun tact , c'est pas croyable ..." Il se pencha vers Jean avec un sourire désolé.

"- Enchanté sinon , hein.

\- Ouais."

Il lui adressa un sourire crispé tandis qu'il chercha un peu de réconfort dans le visage de Marco. Cet homme était décidément le seul espoir qu'il lui restait dans sa pauvre vie. Et par extension , sa seule source de plaisir. Sa tête posée sur le creux de sa paume , il se forçait à ne pas repenser à son rêve de la veille. Heureusement , son attention se focalisa vite sur autre chose. Il y avait du mouvement à côté de son coude gauche. Il baissa les yeux.

Marco avait écrit quelque chose sur sa feuille: "vieillot".

La continuation de la phrase de Sasha. Jean le barra d'un coup sec et se retourna vers son voisin , se sentant trahi. Ce dernier souriait innocemment en feintant de suivre le cours.

En voyant l'absence de réaction de sa part , il décida de lui écrire , lui aussi , un petit message.

"Retire."

"Je finissais juste sa phrase."

"Je te déteste." Jean agrémenta son mot de petits éclairs. Marco en fut d'ailleurs assez amusé.

Il s'approcha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

"C'est pas un peu "vieillot" de s'envoyer des messages sur papier comme ça , aussi?" Sa voix , si proche , lui procura un léger frisson. Il se tourna discrètement pour voir si personne ne les regardait et approcha lui aussi sa bouche de l'oreille de son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait pas être le seul déstabilisé.

"C'est - toi - qui - a - commencé." lui susurra t-il en prenant soin d'articuler chaque mot.

Marco se retourna vers lui et affichait un air à la fois intrigué et excité. Il voulait voir son visage après une telle phrase de sa part.

Un sourire narquois , la langue à moitié tirée , Jean se sentait tellement plus audacieux quand il était à ses côtés.

Et Marco se sentait de plus en plus attiré par lui. Il voulait faire quelque chose , n'importe quoi , mais il ne voulait pas rester les bras croisés.


	7. Chapter 7

Marco et Jean avaient finalement continué de s'adresser des petits mots sur leurs feuilles. Dans le feu de l'excitation probablement , ils ne s'envoyaient cependant que des piques provocatrices et bourrées de sous-entendus. Des phrases comme "Je te prend quand tu veux" de la part de Marco ou "Fais-ça vite" de la part de Jean furent rapidement sorties hors de leur contexte par les deux garçons. Ça leur plaisait terriblement et une sorte d'adrénaline les envahissait à chaque fois qu'ils attendaient une réponse de la part de l'autre.

De son côté , Sasha -qui n'écoutait le cours que d'une oreille- avait déjà repéré leur petit jeu. Sans se demander si elle pouvait les déranger ou non , elle interpella Marco.

"Dis-moi..."

Elle encercla ses lèvres de ses deux mains pour ne laisser filtrer aucun bruit et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Au vu de la réaction de Marco , ce ne devait pas être quelque chose d'anodin. Jean aperçut son visage changer du tout au tout. Le sourire qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à maintenant se décomposa littéralement et ses joues devinrent légèrement rouges.

" -Alors?

-C'est quoi cette question...?"

Marco se tint la tête avec sa main. De son autre main , il écrivit un mot à Jean , sans doute trop habitué par leur jeu. Le destinataire se crispa à sa lecture.

"Elle me demande si on sort ensemble."

Il se retourna ensuite vers Sasha.

"Non... On n'est pas... ensemble." dit-il en prenant soin de parler plus doucement à la fin de sa phrase.

Si cette fouineuse n'avait rien demandé , Jean n'aurait jamais eu à entendre ça. Mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble et n'avaient aucun engagement ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais d'un autre côté , si elle avait demandé ça , c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait repéré une certaine ambiguïté entre eux , quelque chose qui , Jean l'espérait , n'émanait pas que de son côté.

 _Où peut-être qu'elle se fout juste de notre gueule?_

"Ah...vous aviez l'air tellement dans votre monde... J'y ai cru pendant un instant , vous savez?" dit-elle avec un sourire un peu bête.

Jean préféra abandonner et se réfugia sur sa feuille tandis que Marco lui faisait comprendre poliment qu'à l'avenir , elle devait éviter d'être si directe.

Durant les dix minutes du cours restantes -qui leur parurent interminables- , les deux garçons ne s'adressèrent plus aucun mot. Sasha les avait définitivement refroidi.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent sortis de l'établissement. Marco attendit d'être un peu loin du bâtiment , où les trottoirs étaient plus dégagées , pour engager enfin la conversation.

"Elle m'a vraiment surpris en me demandant ça."

Jean laissa échapper un petit rire.

"T'es pas le seul. De quoi elle se même sérieux?"

Marco sourit à son tour.

" -Je pense pas qu'elle soit méchante.

-'manquerait plus que ça.

-Je pense que son but n'était pas de nous déstabiliser où quoi que ce soit... elle dit juste ce qu'elle pense , c'est tout.

-Ouais , elle réfléchit pas quoi."

Il soupira bruyamment. Le problème n'était pas la franchise ou le caractère de cette fille. C'était plutôt le fait qu'elle avait pointé là où ça fait mal. Sortir avec Marco devait être quelque chose de vraiment génial , il en était certain. Il commença à se perdre dans ses pensées.

"Tu sais , Jean... Ça ne me dérangerait pas de ..."

"Ah! J'ai senti une goutte!"

Marco , qui avait regardé le sol jusque là , leva brusquement la tête. Non seulement Jean ne l'avait pas entendu mais en plus , il commençait à pleuvoir. Et méchamment.

"Meeerde!"

Les deux jeunes hommes furent trempés en un rien de temps. Heureusement , l'appartement de Jean était à deux pas. Ce dernier s'empressa de s'y rendre en emmenant son ami avec lui. Sa main entourant le poignet de Marco était moite mais aucun des deux ne s'en aperçurent. L'humidité de l'eau se mêlait à ce celle de son anxiété. Inconsciemment , leurs doigts se mêlèrent. Avec ce rideau d'eau qui leur tombait dessus , personne ne pouvait les voir ainsi.

Essoufflés , trempés , ils continuaient de courir. Marco n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase et il y pensa pendant tout le trajet. Qu'allait-il répondre à Jean si ce dernier lui demandait de continuer?

Arrivés enfin devant son appartement , leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'air de s'en soucier. Jean parvint à ouvrir sans peine la porte d'une main et à la refermer de la même façon.

Mais ils ne dirent plus aucun mot quand ils se rendirent compte de leur soudaine proximité. Les paupières baissées , ils se lançaient parfois des regards fuyants mais bizarrement , malgré cette gêne , aucun n'avait l'intention de lâcher la main de l'autre.

L'eau les avait comme anesthésié. Marco se sentait pousser des ailes tandis qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de Jean. C'est lui qui l'incita à enlever sa veste couverte d'eau.

"Tu vas attraper froid..." murmura-il tandis qu'il la faisait tomber lentement.

Jean , qui d'ordinaire aurait protesté (il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'on le prenne pour un enfant) , se laissait faire silencieusement. Ses yeux lorgnaient vers la chemise mouillée de Marco , qui était collée à sa peau. Il commençait doucement à perdre pied. Tellement qu'il ne fit pas attention à son vis-à-vis quand ce dernier approcha son visage du sien. Sa veste en cuir était tombée le long de ses bras mais n'avait pas été retirée complètement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser entièrement la position dans lequel il se trouvait. Marco s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

Sa veste trempée claqua sur le sol , son t-shirt fut soulevé par son ami qui passait maladroitement ses mains sur son ventre , son torse. Il était beaucoup trop avide de lui pour se cantonner à un simple baiser.

Jean se faisait pousser progressivement à l'arrière. C'était trop intense , leurs bouches ne voulaient pas se détacher l'une de l'autre , il faisait chaud... Et les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement vers la chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Jean cru que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait susurré son nom entre chaque baiser. Il laissait Marco prendre le dessus , ouvrir la porte de sa chambre , le pousser petit à petit vers le lit. Ils s'y dirigeaient en titubant , toujours occupés à s'embrasser , car ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait le bon moment pour s'arrêter. Et il n'en avaient pas envie. Jean était grisé par ce contact nouveau qu'il expérimentait enfin. Il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon , incapable d'accomplir le moindre mouvement et se laissant complètement dominé. Il tentait de répondre timidement au baiser , mais ses actions étaient vaines et il ne réussissait qu'à lâcher de faibles gémissements. Au plus grand plaisir de Marco , qui trouvait dans les bruits que faisait Jean une source d'excitation supplémentaire. Il l'avait toujours trouvé plus ou moins mignon , il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer , mais là ça dépassait l'entendement. Son désir de possession s'était accru à force de le fréquenter et il atteignait maintenant son point culminant.

Il guetta du coin de l'œil le lit qui se trouvait derrière Jean. Il le jugea assez confortable et moelleux pour amortir sa future chute. Il le poussa légèrement en arrière. Jean , surprit par le contact du matelas derrière son genou , tomba à la renverse en emportant Marco avec lui. Ce qui eu pour effet de les stopper dans leur élan. Ils se regardèrent un instant et , comme s'ils s'étaient compris sur quelque chose , sourirent. Le cœur de Marco rata un bond. Il se rendit compte à quel point le sourire de Jean lui faisait de l'effet. Il l'embrassa sur le front et se fondit sur lui , sa tête logée dans le creux de son épaule. Ils étaient bien comme ça.

"- Ton lit est petit...

\- Il n'est pas fait pour deux personnes..."

Tous les deux savaient parfaitement où l'autre voulaient en venir. Mais aucun n'avait l'air d'atterrir. Le fait de se retrouver collés l'un contre l'autre , sur le même lit , était déjà assez irréaliste pour eux pour qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout avait été tellement...rapide. Cela faisait juste deux semaines qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant , même s'ils étaient deux hommes (ce qui rendait la probabilité pour qu'ils sortent ensemble encore plus faible) , ils s'étaient embrassés avec une telle passion qu'on aurait cru qu'ils étaient amoureux depuis bien plus longtemps encore.

Les deux jeunes hommes sentaient chacun leurs cœurs battrent contre la poitrine de l'autre. Marco glissa sa tête sur le côté pour faire face à Jean. Il glissa sa main sur la sienne. Elle était chaude , agréable et terriblement douce. Il la caressa tendrement tandis qu'il rapprocha son visage du sien. Le bout de leurs nez s'effleuraient et leurs souffles chaud se mêlaient.

"- Je peux t'embrasser?

\- ... tu m'as pas demandé l'autorisation tout à l'heure."

Les deux garçons rougirent en se remémorant l'instant.

"Vrai..." soupira Marco , un sourire aux lèvres.

"Vas-y." Les yeux de Jean étaient fermés , attendant le contact. Marco déglutit. Il le trouvait adorable. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois les siennes. Ils démarrèrent plus doucement puis retrouvèrent rapidement la même frénésie que la première fois. Tandis que leurs bouches se tordaient l'une contre l'autre , la main de Marco se faufilait sous le t-shirt de Jean , encore trempé et collant. Elle remonta jusqu'à son torse , où il la posa. Il sentait son cœur battre fort sous sa peau brûlante. Un drôle de frisson le parcourut. Le savoir aussi palpitant que le sien le rendait étrangement heureux. Il quitta sa bouche pour se concentrer sur son cou. Sa langue passa sur sa pomme d'adam puis sur sa clavicule.

"Rassure-moi..." Jean frémit en sentant le souffle que provoquait la voix de Marco sur sa peau.

"Personne ne t'a jamais touché..." Il souleva son haut et fondit sur sa poitrine , la couvrant de baisers pataud et fiévreux. Jean agrippa les cheveux de son assaillant , lâchant des gémissements mal contrôlés tandis qu'il profitait de ces intenses caresses.

"...n'a jamais entendu ta voix..."

" Nn... Tu parles trop..." Marco leva la tête. Les yeux de Jean étaient embués , ses joues rougies et sa bouche entrouverte. A défaut de parler , lui incitait-il à aller plus loin?

Il l'embrassa.

"Excuse-moi."

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire , si le feu vert de Jean lui avait été bel et bien accordé , il continuait à parcourir son corps avec ses doigts , profitant de chaque sons sortant de sa bouche.

Pourtant , il la sentait , cette marque d'excitation , chaude et palpitante , pointant sur son bas-ventre tandis qu'il l'embrassait avidement. Fébrilement , il descendit sa main jusqu'à elle et la posa -sans trop de convictions - dessus.

Jean haletait plus fort , plus vite et tentait de retrouver une respiration stable tandis qu'il sentait -et entendait - sa braguette se baisser doucement. Il commençait à appréhender la suite. Ça y'est? Il allait faire l'amour avec Marco? C'était si facile que ça? Lui qui , durant toute son existence , s'était résigné à ne jamais le faire avec qui que ce soit , allait enfin connaître cette accumulation de sensations nouvelles , inconnues , excitantes et quelque part...effrayantes.

La main de Marco palpant son érection lui provoquait un sentiment étrange , il se sentait complètement exposé ainsi. Car il ne pouvait rien retenir. Des petites larmes se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux et sa voix atteignait des octaves jusque là insoupçonnés par le jeune homme. Il se sentait différent.

Marco s'abandonnait complètement à cette partie de Jean qui l'appelait au vice. Le tissu qu'il baladait sous sa paume devenait mouillé et de plus en plus chaud. Il tira sur l'élastique pour en voir le contenu. Voir son sexe se dresser tandis qu'il enlevait petit à petit son sous-vêtement avait quelque chose de presque ensorcelant.

Marco releva sa tête et rencontra les yeux de Jean , cachés entre ses doigts tremblants.

"T-Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Cristals :** Voilà la suite! En esperant qu'elle reponde à tes attentes...

 **Mlle Kirschtein et Mirry D :** Merci pour vos reviews toujours encourageantes !

 ** _A la lecture de vos review , je culpabilise toujours de traîner pour publier... Mais c'est hélas inévitable : je ne suis jamais satisfaite par ce que j'écris haha... Mais j'espere SINCEREMENT que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Marco avait posé cette question sans trop de convictions. Habitué au caractère lunatique de Jean , il réfléchissait la plupart du temps à ce qu'il s'apprétait à lui dire. Mais il était emporté par son désir et il profitait de cet enchaînement de situations -miraculeuses à ses yeux - pour esperer en avoir plus. Et il s'attendait à deux réactions de sa part , complètement opposées l'une de l'autre. C'était selon l'humeur de Jean , selon son propre désir et ça , il ne pouvait pas le prédire. Il pouvait aussin bien le repousser qu' l'inciter à continuer.

Mais il n'avait rien répondu. Il gardait ses mains sur ses yeux , comme s'il était effrayé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'avait jamais été touché comme ça et il savait que son corps si sensible réagirait excessivement. Rien que le fait de se faire caresser le crâne , comme Marco avait l'habitude de le faire , lui provoquait des réactions à la limite du sexuel.

Pour lui , le "plus loin" avait déjà été franchi. Les sensations étaient trop intenses et il était déjà trop perdu dans ce tourbillon pour imaginer que Marco en voulait en fait bien plus. Sa main était littéralement enroulée autour de son sexe et le caressait , de haut en bas , alternant mouvements doux et brusques: c'était hésitant , maladroit et l'attitude qu'avait Jean à son égard n'arrangeait rien. Il lui avait demandé plus d'une fois , furtivement certes , d'enlever sa main de son visage. Mais il n'écoutait pas. Et c'était comme ça depuis le début. Aucun indice sur ce qu'il ressentait , juste une fuite incessante qui le caractérisait finalement assez bien.

 _Extrêmement têtu._

Sa main stoppa tout mouvement. Lorsqu'elle se retira , Jean ressentit une impression de vide. Avait-il finalement abandonné? Légèrement déçu malgré lui , il écarta partiellement ses doigts pour avoir une vue de ce qu'il se passait. Il sursauta quand il vit Marco approcher son visage du sien. Malgré l'étroitesse de la fente entre ses doigts , leur regards s'étaient captés. Et la façon dont le brun le regardait avait le don de l'hypnotiser. Il se laissa aggriper les poignets - presque trop facilement par Marco - et sentit ses lèvres une nouvelle fois prises d'assaut.

Marco sentit quelque chose d'humide caresser ses joues. Les petites larmes de Jean étaient toujours présentes et avaient finalement perlées le long de son visage. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ça , mais vu la manière docile dont Jean se laissait faire et la façon dont il répondait au baiser , il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Quoi qu'il fasse , il le trouvait incroyablement mignon. Jean n'aurait certainement pas aimé être appelé de la sorte et Marco sourit à cette pensée.

Mais ses gestes le trahissait complètement. Il enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque de Marco , ses mains se glissaient dans son col et tentaient desesperement d'accéder à son dos. Le brun ne tarda pas à enlever son t-shirt pour lui permettre cet accès. Et il n'eut pas besoin de l'autorisation de Jean pour enlever également le sien. Il le souleva légèrement dessus et le blond se contenta de lever les bras pour laisser glisser le vêtement.

Parfait.

Leurs corps n'avaient plus qu'à se coller l'un contre l'autre , à s'agiter l'un contre l'autre.

Tandis que leurs lèvres se tordaient l'une contre l'autre , Marco fit glisser sa main vers le bas-ventre de Jean. Un énième frisson parcourut l'échine de ce dernier. Mais ce coup-ci , aucune peur n'était mêlée à son excitation. Il se savait changé et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

Quand la pression sur son sexe recommença de plus belle , un gémissement lui échappa. Mais même étouffé entre deux baisers , Marco le capta. Il fut vite difficile pour les deux de s'embrasser tout en bougeant de cette manière. Le brun écarta son visage de celui du blond et n'eut aucune gêne à le regarder de haut en bas. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Jean avait tout bonnement l'air d'un repas qu'il s'apprêtait à déguster. Terriblement appétissant. Les joues rougies , les yeux plissés , la bouche entrouverte , le torse découvert qui se balançait sensuellement au rythme de ses respirations... : la vue de son vis-à vis était vraiment quelque chose.

"-Toi aussi..."

Jean lorgna sur le pantalon de Marco où une bosse était apparue , qui paraissait insupportable à supporter pour le blond rien qu'en la regardant. Le brun capta le message et ne rechigna pas à enlever cette couche de vêtement gênante. Son sexe proéminent était maintenant dévoilé et Jean sentit ses joues chauffer encore plus à sa vue.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière en sentant ce même membre se coller sans retenue au sien. C'était une toute autre sensation que sa main et c'était grisant. Ses palpitations se mêlaient aux siennes , ainsi que sa moiteur. Et cet amas de sensations avait l'air d'emporter autant Jean que Marco. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur lui et parvint à mêler ses doigts aux siens. Il avait besoin d'être lié par lui , par tous les moyens.

Malgré l'état second de Jean , qui avait l'air de pouvoir tout accepter , Marco ressentait son appréhension: il tremblait , imperceptiblement , mais assez fort pour qu'il décide de ne pas le forcer. Et a priori , Jean avait interprété la demande de Marco d'en avoir plus tout autrement. Il ne se rendait même pas compte jusqu'où le jeune homme voulait aller. Jean avait garder une part d'innocence.

Ils se caressaient l'un contre l'autre , furieusement , car l'excitation était bien trop grande pour la contenir. C'était principalement Marco qui menait la danse mais Jean ne cachait pas son excitation. Ses hanches bougeaient presque automatiquement et l'effort lui faisait parfois perdre le contrôle. Sa bouche était grande ouverte et son souffle chaud , erratique se répercutait contre le visage du brun. Cette bouffée de chaleur en plus faisait de la chambre une véritable étuve , du moins pour les deux jeunes hommes. Leur rythme était impétueux et la maladresse de certains de leurs mouvements ne rendait le tout qu'encore plus érotique. Leurs lèvres se touchaient parfois , leurs tétons s'aplatissaient contre le torse de l'autre , la sueur de leurs ventres chaud se mêlait... Les gémissements intenses de Jean résonnait dans la tête de Marco et il rapprocha inconsciemment son visage du sien pour capter encore plus tous les sons qu'il produisait.

La friction entre leurs deux sexes était ensorcelante et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que les deux jeunes hommes atteignent l'orgasme.

* * *

Cette-fois ci , ce n'était pas un rêve.

Jean ouvrit les yeux tout en se répétant ça dans la tête , mécaniquement. Toutes les sensations qu'il avait ressenti il y a peu lui sautèrent au visage , tel un rappel. Le regard de Marco sur son corps , ses doigts mêlés aux siens , sa bouche contre la sienne , la pression de sa main sur son érection... Il serra la couverture qui se trouvait près de son visage. Rien que l'idée de s'être montré ainsi devant Marco , si désireux , si avide et à la fois si vulnérable le rendait honteux... et incroyablement heureux.

A peine une heure avant , leurs deux corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre , il s'était senti lié à lui , il avait frissonné avec lui. Après une telle intensité , Jean haletait encore. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées et Marco avait fait de même , sa tête posée sur son torse. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de bouger et ils avaient fini par s'endormir , fatigués par l'effort.

A son réveil , Jean constata qu'ils avaient gardé la même position: débraillés , tout collants l'un contre l'autre et toujours le même poids du corps de Marco sur lui. Il guetta le réveil: il était déjà 20 h. Le soleil s'était couché et la seule source de lumière , filtrée par les stores de sa fenêtre , provenait des lampadaires du dehors. Le visage à moitié éclairé de Marco se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations. Jean le trouvait beau , les paupières baissées et les cheveux un peu en bataille. C'était un tableau inhabituel dont il se réjouissait d'en être l'unique spectateur.


	10. Chapter 10

Le cours était déjà bien entamé que les portes battantes s'abattirent violemment dans un bruit sourd. Un gage de discrétion que ne pouvait se permettre qu'une seule personne.

Nullement ennuyée d'être le centre de toutes les attentions , Sasha regagna sa place au fond. Sa respiration était encore bruyante , signe qu'elle avait couru : en dépit de son attitude d'éternelle je m'en foutiste , arriver en retard l'importait quand même un peu. Jean la regarda du coin de l'œil avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

Cette fille était quand même à l'origine de pas mal de choses entre lui et Marco. Ses sous-entendus et son côté sans-gene les avaient du moins secoué un peu. Ça et une pluie abondante.

C'etait assez irréaliste en y repensant.

Mais ils en étaient là. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps , et il s'était réveillé à ses côtés comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. C'était complètement idiot mais mon dieu qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui crier dans les oreilles que oui , maintenant , il "était" avec Marco , que oui , il était amoureux de lui comme pas possible et que , oui , il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Et il s'était imaginé le faire: un de ces sourires incontrôlables commençait à se dessiner sur son visage.

Connie , le seul ami de Sasha , n'était pas là aujourd'hui. C'est donc avec un naturel déconcertant qu'elle se plaça à côté de Jean. Et ce sans même laisser une place vide entre eux deux.

Elle chuchota un petit salut à son nouveau voisin , un large sourire aux lèvres.

À croire qu'elle le connaissait depuis des lustres. Lui et elle avaient eu l'occasion de discuter hier , c'était donc normal pour elle. Mais pas pour lui. Surtout qu'il la trouvait chiante.

Elle déballa donc ses affaires tout en ignorant que Jean rongeait son frein à cause d'elle. Et mon dieu qu'elle en avait des choses à sortir. Son ordinateur portable prenait déjà une bonne place sur la table étant donné qu'elle avait opté pour un modèle "gamer" (définitivement pas adapté pour prendre des cours rapidement) avec une souris branchée sur la gauche. Côté où se trouvait Jean.

Elle prépara à sa gauche un stock de nourriture bizarrement conséquent pour un cours aussi matinal. Une boisson en canette qui sortait sûrement fraîchement de la machine , une viennoiserie , des sachets de gâteaux , des biscuits apéritif... Même pendant les pauses de midi Jean n'avait jamais vu de personnes manger autant.

Elle entama son croissant tout en allumant son ordinateur. Les miettes tombaient sur son clavier comme des feuilles mortes , s'incrustaient entre les touches lorsqu'elle passa la main dessus. Son fond d'écran était chargé d'icônes de jeux qu'elle avait téléchargé , de logiciels dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Elle en ouvrit un sans même préparer un traitement de texte à part. Comme si aucun cours n'était donné autour d'elle.

C'est vrai que quitte à être au fond de l'amphi , autant en profiter , se dit Jean qui se promit d'emmener son ordi avec lui la prochaine fois.

Elle commença à agiter ses doigts sur son clavier avec une grande agilité et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la quitta du regard. Il n'y avait rien de plus barbant que de regarder quelqu'un jouer à un jeu vidéo.

Bavarde comme elle était , ce fut une bonne chose qu'elle soit scotchée sur son écran. Il allait pouvoir parler avec Marco sans qu'elle se mêle de tout.

Sauf que lui , il ne révassait pas. Il n'avait pas son ordi d'ailleurs. Il en avait du courage pour tout écrire à la main , pensa Jean. Il pouvait s'extasier sur absolument n'importe quoi à propos de lui. Son écriture à l'arrache mais teeellement séduisante à ses yeux , le choix de son stylo , celui de ses feuilles (même si c'était des feuilles à carreaux basiques) , le bruit de ses poignets frottant sur la feuille lorsqu'il écrit , sa grande main entourant le stylo... Et sa façon bien à lui de communiquer avec Jean.

Sa main dévia vers un coin à part de la feuille. Il commença à griffonner quelque chose. Inconsciemment , Jean rapprocha son visage pour y voir plus clairement mais le contenu était beaucoup trop cucul pour qu'il reste de marbre. À croire que Marco l'avait fait exprès. Et c'était le cas. En le voyant rougir , il gloussa. "T'es adorable" lui glissa t-il le plus normalement du monde. Jean osait à peine le regarder mais souriait malgré tout.

Il entendit alors un toussotement , ce genre de toussotement forcé que l'on fait pour attirer l'attention. Il venait de derrière eux. Marco se retourna pour voir de qui ça venait puis se retourna presque aussitôt , un sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna à son tour.

Le garçon qui les surplombait avait un air arrogant. Ses yeux très vert et ses sourcils haussés y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose. Il ne le connaissait pas mais eut besoin d'un rapide coup d'œil à sa droite pour comprendre qui il était. Mikasa , son crush de l'année dernière , se trouvait à ses côtés. Son air froid contrastait avec celui mutin de son voisin. C'était une paire plutôt inattendue au premier regard mais Jean savait qu'ils allaient bien au delà de ça. C'était son fameux ami d'enfance qu'elle ne cessait de coller. Il en avait vaguement entendu parler l'année dernière - lorsqu'il s'intéressait encore à elle - et s'était fait à l'idée que personne ne pouvait remplacer son précieux "ami d'enfance". À vrai dire , sa dévotion à son égard était telle que tout le monde soupçonnait quelque chose d'autre venant de Mikasa.

Mais ça , ce n'était plus son problème.

Le regard que lui avait lancé ce garçon , par contre , en était un. Un regard amusé , moqueur...que Jean ne pouvait interpréter que comme du mépris. Il les avait définitivement pris en flagrant délit et ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Dieu sait ce qu'il allait raconter après ça. Pour lui , cette proximité qu'il avait eu avec Marco était tout ce qu'il y a de plus anodin. Il oubliait que la plupart des gens ne pensait pas comme lui.

Jean se foutait pas mal de ce qu'on puisse penser de lui. Mais il ne voulait pas être là cause des problèmes de Marco.

Et puis quels problèmes après tout? Peut-être qu'il ne dira rien , tout simplement. De plus , Marco n'avait même pas eu l'air gêné en le voyant. Il avait souri et avait secoué la tête d'un air exaspéré , comme s'il le connaissait.

* * *

Jean avait senti son regard brûler sur eux jusqu'à la fin du cours. Et il savait qu'il était le seul à s'en soucier.

Marco se préparait à aller en TD d'anglais , le seul cours où Jean n''était pas dans son groupe. Ce dernier allait l'attendre jusqu'à la pause de midi pour qu'ils puissent trainer un peu ensemble. Comme promis.

Avant que Jean ne sorte de sa rangée , le garçon de tout à l'heure le dépassa en descendant les grandes marches de l'amphi. Son coeur rata un bond. Il s'était retourné et leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Cette fois-ci , pas de sourire moqueur où quoi que ce soit d'arrogant sur son visage. Le jeune homme l'avait juste dévisagé de haut en bas , avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Jean avait l'impression de devenir une curiosité et ça l'enervait.

"Fais pas gaffe"

Marco savait que Jean avait tendance à se prendre la tête pour rien. Et il était toujours là pour le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Eren nous emmerdera pas si c'est ce que tu crois"

Eren. Jean se disait bien qu'il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Et c'était de la bouche de Mikasa , qui l'interpellait sans cesse.

Il se tourna vers Marco. Son regard était sincère , son sourire rassurant. Jean ne demandait qu'à le croire.

"T'es sûr? Il a l'air vachement sournois..."

"Je le connais depuis le lycée. Il a pas l'air comme ça... mais c'est pas une commère."

Peu convaincu , Jean baissa la tête. Il avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aux gens (Marco était une exception) et ce garçon avait tout de ce qu'il redoutait. Il devait s'en faire lui-même une idée.

Marco lui caressa tendrement le haut du crâne et le prit par le poignet pour l'inviter à descendre avec lui les escaliers de l'amphi.

"Accompagne moi jusqu'à ma salle"

* * *

11h45

Les couloirs jusqu'alors vides du premier étage commençaient à se remplir petit à petit de personnes attendant le prochain cours. Jean était resté assis depuis 11h sur un alignement de sièges , installé à côté de l'entrée de la cage d'escalier. En entendant les voix s'élever à mesure que les étudiants affluaient , il augmenta le son de sa musique. Mais quoi qu'il puisse faire , sa tranquillité allait être définitivement troublée. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui. Alors qu'il y avait deux sièges de libre à sa droite. Jean était peut être légèrement misanthrope mais même les gens sociables laissent normalement une place vide entre eux et les gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Jean se retourna.

En l'occurrence , on pouvait dire qu'ils se connaissaient déjà.

Des cheveux "coiffé-décoiffé" , une peau légèrement mate...et des yeux verts si caractéristiques , flagrants même de profil.

Eren était presque affalé sur son siège , les jambes écartées comme un crapaud. Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour le regarder et naviguait sur son téléphone , comme si de rien n'était. À part que sa cuisse était complètement collée contre la sienne et ça , ce n'était pas rien. Jean croisa ses jambes pour l'éviter. Mais à peine une minute après , Eren revenait à la charge en collant cette fois ci son épaule subtilement à la sienne. Jean ne comprenait pas. Est ce que c'était de la provocation , auquel cas il se devait de ne pas entrer dans son jeu et de feindre l'indifférence (même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire une remarque) ou juste du hasard? Ce garçon était définitivement un problème pour lui depuis ce matin et il souhaitait ardemment que les dix dernières minutes passent plus vite...

* * *

 **Ça fait tréées longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette fiction. Depuis février pour être exacte. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses valables , juste de la procrastination et une certaine difficulté à introduire Eren dans ce chapitre , même si j'avais prévu depuis le début son rôle. M** **ais maintenant , je pense que ça glissera tout seul! En tout cas , j'espère que , pour ceux qui suivaient cette fic , l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que vous avez apprécié c** **e nouveau chapitre.**


End file.
